


ヒガンバナ（下）H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	ヒガンバナ（下）H part

稻叶开始用手解着潮田的校服扣子和领带，潮田第一时间惊慌地看向周围，抓住稻叶的手腕做着无力的阻止，却被对方的一句话磨得浑身都软了下来，瞬间失去了刚刚怕被人发现的惴惴不安。

“再不做的话，就要来不及了......”

“再不做的话......”

就怕再也没有机会了。

稻叶一边仿佛自言自语地嗫嚅着，一边扯开潮田的领带，把他的衣领扯出一条大口，露出了雪白的肌肤，稻叶凑上前去啃咬着那块光洁无瑕的领域，留下一个个清晰可见的烙印，手上的动作依旧没有停止，继续往潮田的衣服下摆伸去。

寒风顺着衣服的缝隙钻进去，刺激着潮田敏感的末梢，但是稻叶带给他的炙热又让他仿佛忘却了这一丝丝的寒意，等到自己被卸下了身上的一切覆盖和武装，他双手双脚攀上稻叶的身体，紧紧抱着汲取温暖，在稻叶的耳边压抑着自己的声音轻声呜咽，依旧哀求着稻叶不要离开。

稻叶怜爱地轻轻亲吻着潮田的眉间、眼睑、鼻尖还有嘴角，他尝到了咸咸的味道，心里也变得苦苦的。

潮田的身体好像散发着让稻叶神魂颠倒的香气，他抬起潮田的腿伸直，从脚尖一直虔诚地吻到大腿内测，然后在他粉嫩挺立并颤抖的欲望上就连，急不可耐地用自己口中的湿润抚慰着，潮田哪里受过这样的刺激，流着眼泪，用力抓着草坪的手指关节都泛起了白。

稻叶无论做什么都很急躁，急躁地脱下自己的不良外套狠狠扔在一边，急躁地解开难解的金属扣腰带，烫手的欲望在潮田有些冰冷的嫩肉上不断摩擦，当自己一点点进入对方的身体，直到最后一声低吼整根没入的时候，他才意识到自己和潮田度过的这两个月以来，每一个夜晚对于他来说有多么的煎熬。

真的很疼，不管是身体上还是心灵上，这是潮田的第一反应，但他依旧紧紧抱着稻叶，哭得抽抽搭搭，那里紧得让稻叶咬紧牙关，根本不敢开始活动。

“别离开我......”

潮田哭着在稻叶的耳边继续说着。

稻叶吻住他颤抖的双唇，时而轻轻地啃咬，大手覆上他小腹间的欲望抚慰着，希望能够让他放松一点，一股快感像电流一样从潮田的体内穿过，稻叶感觉到他私处变得逐渐柔软，伏在潮田的身上，抱着他大力地挺起身来。

稻叶挺动的速度很快，就好像再慢一点就要赶不及了一般，鼻腔里一次次渗出他用力发泄着什么的声音，刺激得潮田的耳根变得滚烫。他把双手撑在潮田两边的草坪上，一次次奋力挺身冲进潮田身体的最深处，潮田的双手颤抖地抚摸着稻叶大臂和后背上勃起的肌肉，当做自己是最后一次这样真切地感受着稻叶身体的纹路，在他的身下不住地哭叫着。

“尚弥前辈......啊、啊......”

稻叶在潮田的耳边像中了什么魔咒一般，随着一次次的挺身，一次次念叨着潮田的名字，反反复复地对他说着“想要你”，他的眼泪滴在了潮田的脸颊，和潮田的泪水合为了一体。潮田号哭着呻吟，感受着稻叶的炙热在自己的体内摩擦和冲撞，感受着高潮临近逐渐吞噬他身体的感觉，他再也说不出一句完整的话。


End file.
